


Breaking Even

by cycnus39



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's loss is an unexpected gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Even

This was it.

Chris was going to fall and break his neck and then they’d never live on that casino/ranch property he had--

“Uncork him, cowboy!” Buck bellowed.

“Don’t fall off!” JD called.

Ezra couldn’t look, had to close his eyes. 

This was insufferable! How could Chris do this to him? Breaking horses for fun was probably a habit he’d never break Chris out of, but trying to break a crop-eared grullo with more notches in its tail than the Devil himself? That was an entirely different matter. Next time he’d ask Chris to just throw himself off a--

“You’re doing it, Chris!” JD called excitedly. “He’s tiring!”

“Use your knees!” Buck bellowed. “Lean into him!”

“You’re not helping!” Chris shouted back.

“Use your knees, you woman!”

“Shut up, Buck!”

Hmm, that sounded promising. 

Opening one eye, Ezra saw that the sun was still shining, Chris’ rough-hewn corral was still standing, and the grullo was finally tiring. Opening the other eye, he studied Chris’ balance, Chris’ strength, and saw that Chris was tiring too. What was once a physical fight had now become a battle of wills, and Ezra had no doubt who would win that.

Turning from the corral, he walked away from Chris and the grullo, away from Buck and JD, and returned to Chris’ cabin without a word.

Ezra wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself upon entering the cabin, so he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the stove and sat down at the table facing the door. His coffee was still hot and untouched when Chris came huffing into the cabin wearing a thick layer of dust and collapsed onto the chair on Ezra’s right.

“I feel ninety years old,” Chris groaned, closing his eyes and trying to stretch the kinks out his back against the chair. “But that grullo will do you.”

“Me?” Ezra blinked at Chris in utter surprise. “Why would I want that, that maleficent monstrosity?”

Chris opened his eyes and fixed Ezra with a warning glare. “You said that’s what you wanted.”

“When did I ever--” Ezra broke off when he remembered the conversation they’d had in bed three weeks ago, a conversation in which he had said that if they couldn’t get his old horse back from the rustlers, he’d like a silver horse with a black mane and tail because it would complement all of his clothes. “Hell, Chris! That was a joke!”

“Well I just spent an hour breaking your joke so you’re damned well taking it home or to market,” Chris growled, pulling Ezra’s coffee cup from his fingers and taking a deep drink.

Ezra didn’t know what surprised him more: the fact that Chris would be idiotically bull-headed enough to break a notch tail for him just because he liked its colour or the idea that he would then want to sell a horse Chris had almost killed himself breaking for him.

“Well,” Ezra sighed as he started to form some sort of thankful reply, “as long as you guarantee it won’t throw me or--”

“It won’t,” Chris grumped into his coffee cup. “Not unless you spook it with tar and feathers or that purple dress.”

“Ha ha,” Ezra returned, but couldn’t quite stop a satisfied smirk curving his lips. “I suppose it is the best animal for at least a hundred miles and its colouring does make it the perfect accessory.”

Chris said nothing, just took another drink of coffee, and Ezra had a sudden desire to taste Chris’ lips, couldn’t stop himself moving forwards and stealing a kiss.

“Better?” he asked as Chris smiled at him.

“Keep them coming,” Chris replied, and Ezra couldn’t refuse. 

 

 

End


End file.
